Koisuru: I Love You
by sanadayuina
Summary: Kegelapan... jika seandainya Sasuke bisa mendapat kekuatan yang lebih lebih dan lebih besar lagi... dia akan merubah dunia. Dia akan... memberikan dunia di mana Naruto bisa tertawa. Di mana Naruto tidak perlu menangis lagi. Di mana Naruto... tidak harus dicaci dan dimaki...


_**A/N:**_ Random is random.

**Disclaimer:**__NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning: BL, SHOUNEN AI, random.**

**Pairing: **Onesided (?) SasuNaru

_**~KOISURU; I Love You~**_

Sasuke tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini merupakan suatu kebodohan... merupakan suatu tindakan yang akan menghancurkan—tidak hanya masa depannya—banyak hal yang sebenarnya berharga baginya.

Sasuke tahu hal itu... tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak mau.

Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke... sudah cukup baginya...

Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya ingin—hanya mengharapkan—perhatian dari satu orang saja.

Dan sayang sekali, dia harus melakukan ini untuk mendapatkannya.

Dia sudah tertinggal jauh. Sudah... sudah tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Seandainya memang ini yang harus Sasuke lakukan...

Yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto... untuk mengerti seperti apa perasaan Naruto baginya... maka dia tidak akan segan untuk mengkhianati Konoha.

"Bagiku Sasuke... sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri."

_Saudara_?

Sasuke tidak butuh... tidak butuh...

Dia cukup memiliki satu saudara saja...

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto begitu tega padanya?

Padahal jika seandainya Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia lebih... lebih dari teman... lebih dari saudara...

Jika seandainya saja Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya...

Sasuke...

Hanya butuh itu.

Satu kata saja dari Naruto. Dia... tidak ingin menjadi saudara bagi anak itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa perasaan Naruto baginya...

Sekarang sudah tidak ada pilihan bagi Sasuke.

Di Konoha... sudah tidak ada lagi yang menahannya jika anak ini saja tidak bisa mencintainya...

Sasuke memang egois—yang dia inginkan hanya cinta anak ini.

Jika seandainya anak ini mencintainya, maka dia akan tetap tinggal di Konoha. Maka kegelapannya akan terhapuskan oleh cahaya yang diberikan oleh Naruto,

Tapi seandainya dia harus tetap tinggal dan melihat orang lain di sisi Naruto... Sasuke tahu bahwa kegelapan itu akan makin menggelap. Dia tidak bisa... tidak bisa berada di sisi Naruto sebagai saudara. Saudara atau teman... huh?

Musuh atau kekasih.

Hanya itu pilihan yang ada.

"Maaf, Naruto," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Maaf... karena... dia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar. Maaf... karena dia telah berusaha membunuhnya...

_Karena kalau kau kubunuh, maka kau tidak akan menjadi milik siapapun... kan?_

Sasuke...

Memang bodoh.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Jika seandainya Sasuke bisa memilih, maka dia akan memilih untuk tidak hidup di dunia yang seperti ini.

Dunia yang... gelap dan berbahaya ini.

Sejujurnya apa yang Sasuke inginkan?

Kekuatan. Dia ingin kekuatan.

Dia ingin mengalahkan Itachi. Dia ingin mengalahkan Naruto. Dia ingin menjadi yang terkuat.

Kenapa?

"Orang yang terkuat adalah mereka yang bisa melindungi apa yang berharga baginya."

Kakashi-sensei pernah memberitahu hal itu pada Sasuke.

Tapi... tapi Sasuke itu lemah.

Dia tidak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa. Tidak punya... apapun yang bisa dilindungi.

Dia hanya bisa berjalan. Berjalan. Berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Naruto yang tidak pernah melihat Sasuke lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan _saudara_...

Naruto yang... yang selalu Sasuke perhatikan sejak mereka masih anak-anak. Naruto yang selalu tertawa dan ceria walaupun sekelilingnya menggelap bagaikan malam...

Naruto yang kuat... Naruto yang masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman walau telah menerima perlakuan-perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke...

Sasuke tidak bisa melindungi orangtuanya... tidak bisa melindungi klan Uchiha—tapi kalau saja... kalau saja Sasuke bisa melindungi Naruto, maka mungkin dia bisa sedikit memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya.

Tapi...

Naruto tidak perlu dilindungi... karena perlahan dia telah menjadi kuat. Makin kuat. Melebihi Sasuke yang tetap diam di tempat. Melebihi Sasuke yang tidak berkembang.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Sasuke sudah lupa sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta pada anak itu.

Apakah itu sebelum atau sesudah pembantaian klan Uchiha? Mungkin sesudahnya...

Anak yang sangat berbeda tapi juga sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Bagaikan cahaya yang terkukung kegelapan...

Mereka adalah enigma. Mereka bagai magnet yang memiliki kutub yang sama akan tetapi saling-menarik,

Mirip.

Sama.

Tapi dalam waktu yang sama—sangat berbeda.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti...

Hanya ada sedikit kenangan indah yang Sasuke miliki dari masa-masa di Konoha.

Lebih sedikit lagi yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Hanya satu yang bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia seperti ketika dia mengalaminya pertamakali.

Sasuke sudah membuang kesempatan maupun keinginan untuk bahagia. Yang ada baginya hanyalah kegelapan. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya.

Tapi... tapi...

Kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya mampu membuatnya terus bertahan. Senyum Naruto membuatnya mampu untuk terus hidup.

Itachi... mendorongnya untuk terus berkembang.

Dia memang hidup di kegelapan—tapi itu tidak berarti dia harus berhenti melangkah.

Kegelapan... jika seandainya Sasuke bisa mendapat kekuatan yang lebih _lebih_ dan lebih besar lagi... dia akan merubah dunia. Dia akan... memberikan dunia di mana Naruto bisa tertawa. Di mana Naruto tidak perlu menangis lagi. Di mana Naruto... tidak harus dicaci dan dimaki...

Sasuke tahu caranya salah, dia tahu itu.

Tapi... apa boleh buat.

Karena dia orang bodoh dan lemah.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Sasuke merupakan orang yang keraskepala, dia juga tidak mau kalah. Tapi ada satu alasan lain—selain Itachi, tentu saja—yang membuat Sasuke tetap melarikan diri dan tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha bahkan setelah Itachi terbunuh—atau meninggal? Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar yakin akan penyebab kematian kakak-nya itu.

Alasan yang sangat bodoh dan egois yang akan membuat Sasuke merasa malu jika seandainya dia harus mengakuinya—karena, bagaimanapun juga, alasannya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Dia... merasa senang... atau mungkin lebih ke _tenang_ karena Naruto mengejarnya. Karena perhatian Naruto—kalau tidak semua, maka—sebagian besar ditujukan hanya padanya. Jika Naruto mengejar Sasuke, maka dia tidak akan memiliki pikiran untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain, Sasuke tahu itu. Sasuke mengerti Naruto bahkan mungkin lebih dari Naruto mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Dengan terus dan terus melarikan diri dari Naruto, Sasuke tahu bahwa di dalam pikiran Naruto hanya ada dirinya, atau paling tidak sebagian besar pikiran Naruto berisi tentang Sasuke. Bahwa semua tindakan Naruto kemungkinan besar didasari oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tahu ini bodoh dan kekanakan untuk merasa senang, tapi tidak bisa menahannya.

Karena kalau saja dia tetap tinggal di Konoha... mungkin pikiran Naruto tidak akan sebanyak ini tertuju pada Sasuke.

Egois memang, tapi mau tidak mau Sasuke tetap merasa senang.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Ketika Naruto mengatakan dia akan mati bersama Sasuke, bisa dikatakan bahwa remaja berambut hitam itu _bahagia_.

Dia mungkin tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, tapi orang lain juga tidak bisa memiliki remaja berambut pirang itu.

_Satu ciuman di masa lalu. Satu ciuman sudah cukup._

Seandainya Sasuke bisa memiliki cinta Naruto akan lebih baik. Akan tetapi Sasuke telah mendapatkan sesuatu dari Naruto yang orang lain tak pernah dapatkan.

Perhatian tanpa batas dan ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Itu sudah cukup.

Dan mereka akan bersama bahkan dalam kematian...

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Sa... Sasuke..."

"... Dobe..."

"Maaf, ya, Teme."

"... Aku..."

"Teme..."

"Aa...?

"Apa kau... menyukaiku?"

"... Lebih dari yang kau tahu, dobe."

"Heh... kalau begitu... tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"... Sampai jumpa lagi di alam sana, dobe."

"Hehe, jangan khawatir, Sasuke.,. aku... tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku juga tak akan... tak akan lagi... Naruto..."

"_**Koisuru yo..."**_

**.**

**.**

**Oo~~The End~~oO**


End file.
